Halloween
by No Longer Writing See Profile
Summary: The Humans at Hells Gate are celebrating Halloween! This is up just in time for Halloween! Short but sweet. Now a SERIES! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Since the years of the Time of Great Sorrow the Ometicaya and surrounding glands had begun to recover at an amazing rate. It was now a whole year since the battle against the tawtute, Jake was still adjusting to his position as Olo'eyktan which included wearing the tribal dressings. Particularly the headdresses, he just hated them. Unbeknown to him, Neytiri forced him to wear them because, secretly, she thought he looked even more handsome in the clans clothing. Smiling ruefully Neytiri came from her thoughts when she was nearly swatted from her Ikran by a small creature flying towards her. She gave a loud yelp and flattened her form against the Ikran beneath her

"Neytiri, you okay!" Jake shouted across to her; eyes full of concern his trademark smile gone, replaced by a small frown. Neytiri flashed him a quick smile and raised her hand over her heart to show she was okay

"Smile, Jake! You look more handsome when you do!" she laughed at his reaction. He blushed. She knew it wasn't easy to embarrass him, he would just laugh it off but this was a topic on which she could easily get him with. Her Ikran squawked happily beneath her whilst she absently patted it on the neck remembering how she had to travel back to Iknimaya to tame another Ikran after Seze died serving her greatly in the battle. She was sure she could still Sezes presence within the depths of her souls, but she knew that she was with Eywa now. Smiling she wiped still tears from her eyes caused by the cold winds that whipped her face. It was nearing winter now; the night became darker earlier, and a lot more colder too. She didn't mind though, it gave her an excuse the nestle herself in her mates arms. Looking across to Jake she found him watching her, slowly his face broke out into a huge toothy grin. Neytiris stomach flopped. This feeling. She always got it when he smiled at her. She had explained it to Jake before, wondering if she were ill, but he said it was 'but-terr-flies'. He often found great pleasure in this now, she lost her concentration and co-ordination when he did it.

She turned back and looked towards the forest canopy, watching as the shadows of her mate and their Ikran rippled across the lush green of the forest. Jake cried out next to her. Snapping her head round she saw him pointing towards the floor, then her heart fell and a lump formed in her throat. The tawtute Kelutral. Neytiri followed Jake down unwillingly, their Ikrans crying out in discomfort as their claws raked across the asphalt. Dismounting first Jake un-linked from his Ikran and came beside Neytiris and offered his hand to her, which she graciously took, rolling her eyes at her mates antics. Truth being that Jake always felt that he was indebted to Neytiri for taking him as her mate and not killing him that night when he was blind, blind and stupid. Making too much noise 'like a baby'. Jake replayed that over in his head all the time thinking back, he was always kind of amazed with Neytiri, how she, an enemy at the time, came to save him from the forest and then took him to the Ometicayas home. He had every right to feel indebted to her, she rarely accepted his logic dismissing it as 'tawtute logic' and not correct.

Taking Neytiris hand in his own he led her across the harsh, cracked ground which sported roots and plants, and into the cool shade of the hangar where a lot of the Scorpion gunships still rested, covered in a fine layer of dust from the period of inactivity. Jake watched Neytiri press herself up against his back. Despite being here quite a lot she still got a little scared by the unfamiliar surroundings. Jake silently reassured her, rubbing soothing circles into the back of her hand. Jake too was a little on edge, the hangar was dark; the power to this section had been cut off to save work for the generators after the majority of the maintenance team had wanted to return back to earth. Frequently there would be a small creak or cry of an animal that took refuge in the hanger that would echo ominously around the hanger causing Neytiri to pull hard on Jakes arm, nearly toppling him.

"Neytiri. Please, there's nothing here that can hurt you..." Jake said turning fully to face her "You've been here lots of times before, and besides you're with me. Remember?" he said quietly locking his gaze with hers. She sighed and leaned into his shoulder wrapping her arms around his waist

"I know, but it still does... This is not what I like" she said timidly allowing Jake to hold her tighter

"Come on we're nearly there anyway" he said turning to lead her onwards when something dropped in front of his face "Holy crap!" Jake screamed falling backwards into Neytiri landing them both on the floor, which was accompanied by Neytiris screams of shock and pain. Jake scuttled back a little but felt the wind on his neck and spun on the spot to find himself face to face with a gaunt looking face with half the mouth area missing revealing soft muscle tissue. Jake screamed harder and stumbled back over into the hull of a Scorpion as the figure advanced on him only to stop half way. A groan behind him made his eyes go wide and the hairs stand up on the back of his neck. He tried to turn but found his shoulders pressed against the hull by two hands.

"Wait..." Jake said looking back up to see Norm stood with a huge, cheesy grin plastered on his face and a mask in his hands "GOD DAMNIT NORM! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he said flailing madly against the hands that held him down as Norm laughed at him.

"Too easy!" he laughed swivelling the mask on one finger "Kira you can let him go now" he said looking up above Jakes head and suddenly the hands retracted. Almost instinctively Jake stepped forward and faced his enemy only to see a petite woman with shoulder length hair slid down from the top of the Scorpion wearing all black

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Jake bellowed at the pair "YOU SCARED THE HE'LL OUT OF ME! NOT TO MENTION NEYTIRI! Oh, Neytiri?" he asked looking round coming to the sudden realisation that she wasn't present anymore. "Oh great!" he said throwing his arms in the air "You two, help me. No. Masks!" he said trough gritted teeth running off to find his mate.

"That was way too easy" Kira said stuffing the mask into her pocket mirroring Norms actions

"Don't worry Neytiri theres nothing that can hurt you here" Norma said mocking Jake "you're with me remember?" he finished and burst out laughing along with Kira.

Jake jogged around the hanger desperately searching for his mate though it didn't help when he could hear those two morons in the background laughing their asses off. They're so dead when Neytiri gets a hold of them, presuming she hasn't died of a heart attack or something. Jake heard a small whimper, but the echoing made it hard to tell where it came from

"Neytiri?" Jake called softly but got nothing in return. Taking a left he started weaving between the assembled Scorpions and the odd Ammunition crate that was laid around. Jake scanned the area relentlessly until he caught a flash of something out the corner of his eye

"Neytiri?" he asked rounding on where the light came from to see two golden orbs staring out of the darkness at him. Breathing a sigh of relief he jogged over to find Neytiri with her knees pulled to her chest, tears streaming down her cheeks

"Jake!" she screamed throwing herself into his arms and shuddering at the same time "I was so scared... I didn't know what to do. I ran. I'm sorry..." she said mumbling something quietly in Na'vi that he couldn't understand. Rubbing her back he stood her up and looked into her eyes, removing the tears with the pad of his thumb

"Don't worry, it was just Norm... A very dead Norm when I get my hands on him" he said looking into her glazed eyes which seemed to swim with the tears. Jake pulled her into his chest again and led her back towards the airlock, which they would have been past now if it wasn't for Norm and Kira. Cringing he kept his senses their sharpest, as if he were hunting, so that he could get the jump on his 'friends'. Fortunately the short trip to the airlock remained uneventful apart from Neytiri stopped cowering in his best but kept her arm around his and her tail seemed to wrap around Jakes protectively. Stepping into the control room Jake looked around attempting to lay his eyes on either Norm or Kira, but to no avail.

"Hey Jake! Welcome back!" Max greeted them both throwing down the pad he had been working on. Nearly a whole year and he hadn't changed the slightest; he still had his fuzzy beard and his hair worked itself into tight curls. Smiling wryly Jake greeted him like an old friend would "Woah, Neytiri looks a bit shaken, she okay?" he asked Jake chancing a look in her direction to see her suitably distracted. Jake sighed and his eyes fell

"Norm and Kira. Ring any bells?" Jake asked sarcastically as Max led them over to a more secluded area which, thankfully, gave them more headroom so they didn't have to crouch "They scared us both half to death, especially Neytiri" he said rubbing her shoulder as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"They did?" he asked as if it was something that was normal "of course they did Jake" he said rolling his eyes "considering its Halloween I should think so to" he said laughing

"What is that?" Neytiri asked quietly leaning forward slightly to look past Jake. Jake sighed again and gave a small chuckle "Halloween is a sky-person tradition that happens every year on a certain day. Usually in involves scaring others by wearing scary costumes or visiting haunted places and things like that" Jake said as Neytiri nodded solemnly to show she understood.

"_Sky-people have the stupidest traditions" _Neytiri said holding her face in her hands. Jake and Max burst out laughing, rolling around the floor for at least a good five minutes, much to the chargin of Neytiri.

Through the day Neytiri had stuck close to Jake so that she didn't jump from her skin again, but she was plotting silently. Jake and Neytiri decided to bunk down within the compound due to the horrendous storm that had commenced outside where the rain was, literally, bouncing. Jake kissed his mates forehead as she slept, wrapping an arm around her he buried his face in her hair and let sleep claim him.

Jake awoke to find the bed strangely empty. Running his arm across the sheets he found that Neytiri wasn't there. Jake audibly groaned in the thinking that she probably had a nightmare from the scare that those two idiots gave her. Rubbing his eyes as he went, Jake plodded from the room and proceeded down a darkened hallway. Jake stood still, he could of swore he heard footsteps. Chuckling to himself he walked in the control room

"Nice try Norm..." he said to no-one in particular, but was confronted by Norm leaning back over on a chair

"Say what?" he asked cocking an eyebrow at him. Jake was stunned if it wasn't Norm it must've been Kira but his logic was, once again, flattened when the door to his right opened to reveal a very tired face of Kira. Mouth hanging open he looked back pointing at the door

"If you two are here... then who?" he asked peering back out the door and closing it slowly resting his head on the cool glass "I'm so confused" he said but realised the two people he wanted to kill most were stood behind him "HEY! I got a bone to pick with you tw..."

"YEAGHGHG!"

"GAHAHGAHGHG!" Jake screamed while turning around seeing a Palalukans face nose to nose with himself making him fall into the door and slide to the floor. Jake looked on mortified as the face fell away to reveal the huge grin of Neytiris "You have to be kidding me, right?" he asked as his heart hammered in his chest "I thought you said it was a 'stupid tradition'?" he asked mimicking her voice, badly. She stood there thoughtfully and smiled

"_I like it now" _was all she said before laughing some more, accompanied by Kira and Norm.

**Happy Halloween Everyone! I know this may be a bit late for America, but in England it's now 16:00 exactly and being October 31st I thought long and hard about doing this and decided to go for it.**

**Make my Halloween happy by reviewing please! Thanks!**

**P.S. Lock your doors ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**This isn't a new chapter to Halloween, rather its a notice. Ah-hem.**

Due to the overwhelming reception I have gained from my Halloween fic and the amount of awesome comments I got (thanks guys!) I have decided that I will be indeed continuing this story, so please add it to your follow list!

**Notes:**

- The story has been taken off "complete" status

- The story summary has "now a series" in there

- It looks like I am finally making a name for myself in the world

**- One last note; leave your interesting or creative responses below on how to scare Jake, Neytiri, Norm, Kira or the rest of the clan or the people at Hells Gate and you will be given credit for the ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3  its really number 2

**Since I got such a good reception with my Halloween fic I decided to turn it into a series. Lucky you! Heres the second chapter, and yes, I did use someone elses idea, but that is at the end of the story (at the bottom) so that people don't know what it is! Enjoy!**

Mildly Rabid: Yeah they stayed at Hells Gate

Werepanther23: I dont get it. The story is meant to be scaring other, not getting their limbs torn off by rabid Nantang.

Halloween C2

-(boo)-

Jake and Neytiri had both since returned to the home of the Omaticaya, well, the new home after the previous had been felled by the RDA. Jake always felt a pang of guilt returning here. When he looked at Mo'at she greeted him like her own son, but he thought he could always see her mate scowling at him. Pushing these thoughts aside Jake watched Neytiri walk ahead of Jake to be treated by scores of small children, each vying for her attention. Jake laughed as Neytiri became incapacitated by said children. Striding over to where she now lay, covered in children, he smiles when he saw her smile. So full of life and happiness

"Need a hand?" he asked offering it out to her to which she rolled her eyes

"If I could..." she said still grinning widely. Jake caught on quick and proceeded to remove the children from Neytiri

_"Go, children. Food should be ready soon"_ he ushered making them run off towards the fires to badger someone else. Eventually, Jake managed to pull his mate to her feet who still wore the huge grin that made him falter. He gazed unfathomably into her eyes, unconsciously pulling her body closer to his own.

"Jake, what are you doing?" Neytiri said quietly "someone will see" she told him resting her head on his shoulder

"Good" he replied with a grin on his face. Neytiri pulled back a little watching his face "I'll be envied my everyone then" be told her laughing while she playfully slapped his arm, though her facade didn't last long when he captured her lips.

_"My Son! My Daughter!"_ came a cry which seemed to ruin the moment. Sighing the couple pulled apart, turning to see Mo'at approaching them both

"Hello Mo'at" Jake said sheepishly scratching the back of his ear while one arm still remained around Neytiri.

_"I see you, mother" _Neytiri said hugging her softly causing Jake to retract his arm leaving feeling oddly empty.

_"Come!"_ Mo'at beckoned them both _"The food is almost ready"_ she finished and as if on cue, Jakes stomach gave an almighty rumble, almost mimicking the growl of a Thanator. Mo'at and Neytiri stopped dead in their tracks slowly turning to face Jake, stony faced. He smiled nervously

"What? I'm hungry..." he stated blankly causing Mo'at and Neytiri to snicker, which evolved into full blown laughter.

"Come on Jake" Neytiri ushered him letting him catch up before she walked beside him, still laughing.

Jake, Neytiri and Mo'at sat leaned back against a log a small distance from the fire but close enough that the heat could still be felt from it. Jake leaned back sighing heavily, content after feasting upon Yerik meat and a plethora of nuts and fruit. Neytiri tossed her leaf plate into the fire and meant back onto Jakes arm, allowing him to drape if across her chest. Neytiri starred absently into the milling crowds whilst playing with Jakes fingers, intrigued by the fifth appendix. Jake stared mindlessly into the canopy above, through which he could see the stars glistening against a black velvet sky though it did have a slight haze of blue to it. Sliding his eyes shut Jake listened to the roaring fires and chattering voices that surrounded him, feeling Neytiris fingers mix with his own made everything feel right.

"Are you well JakeSully?" Mo'at asked out of the blue making him snap his bead back up and blink furiously

"Eh? What? Oh-yeah, why?" he asked as if something were blatantly wrong but he did not know it.

_"Nothing, you just look a little pale"_ she informed him. Neytiri turned her head, now aware of the conversation

_"Mothers right. Too much of this..."_ she said jiggling a animal skin before him which he recognised as some kind of water skin. The name escaped Jake, but he knew this was different

"But I've hardly had any!" he protested reaching out for it, but Neytiri moved it further from his grasp "Hey! Give me back my 'Jungle Juice'" he said leaning last his mate, ignoring the laughs of Mo'at and several others who had turned to watch. Neytiri was also laughing making keeping Jake at bay a little harder than she first thought. "Come on!" Jake pouted. Giving up, he leant back against the log with a frown on his face.

"Why the long face?"

"Said the bar-man to the horse" Jake said out of reflex immediately cursing himself thereafter "Norm?" he asked looking around half expecting to see him there with another mask, but he wasn't. Turning around he saw Norm greeting Mo'at and Neytiri; it seems Neytiri had yet to forgive him fully, shifting closer to Jake.

"What're you doing here anyway?" he asked stealthily trying the get the skin back from Neytiri who seemed to have forgotten all about it.

"Oh, well I got kind of bored at Hells Gate so I figured I'd take my Avatar for a test drive; it's healing well now but there are some..."

"...Got it!" Jake yelled triumphantly, though a little louder than he expected startling Neytiri and a few others close by. Lifting the skin above his head he used it like a trophy but the other hand was too busy stopping Neytiri from skinning him alive. Laughing he thwarted Neytiris half hearted attempts who settled back into his side rubbing her head

"Too much again" Norm stated rather than asked swiping the skin from Jakes grasp filling a conveniently placed wooden bowl and proceeding to drink the clear liquid that filled the air with sumptuous aromas. Norms features twisted and he clacked his tongue

(_"Woah! Always a kick to the system on the first mouthful" _he said shaking his head slightly. Bidding farewell, Mo'at left the three in peace, ultimately, not wanting to be part of their drunken antics, which would surely follow.

Jake, Norm and Neytiri talked for the majority of the evening until a gaggle of children approached the three

(_"Toruk Makto... Can you tell us a story?"_ they asked timidly making Jake brake out into a wide smile. Unraveling himself from Neytiri he sat facing the children, who settled themselves across from them, but curiously close. Norm and Neytiri also perked themselves up to listen to him.

_"A story hmmm?"_ she said thoughtfully. Snapping his fingers he sat himself straight and studied the surroundings. It had darkened considerably and the only light was now that of the stars, and the low burning fires that remained, yet a lot of Na'vi were still milling about on the lower levels.

_"Okay, this is a story that the humans used to tell each other, back on Earth"_ he started _"For fun"_ he added hastily. _"One night, very similar to this one"_ he said in a low gruff voice surveying the surroundings again. The flickering of the bladder lantern casting mysterious shadows upon his face. _"There was a man, dressed all in black, waiting low under a bush... Waiting in a deserted place looking for his prey." _Jake continued in his voice picking up pace and pausing when they story needed which had the desired effect; some children leaned in curiously and some wrapped their arms around their knees. Even Neytiri was interested. _"He was ready now. Careful not to name any noise, he stealthily slid from under the bush and across the ground. Stopping when he heard the animals cry out. Breathing heavily the man jumped another bush, landing silently. He was like a Viperwolf at night; silent, graceful and deadly."_ Jake paused, gathering his thoughts _"His eyes set on his prey, an old, abandoned home of some elder humans. It stood empty for lifetimes. No-one dared enter not even the bravest humans."_ Small gasps arose from the dozen children before him making Norm stand and wander over to Peyral who signaled him. _"This man thought otherwise, he wanted to be the first. The first to be known to come back, because, they said; anyone who entered doesn't come back out!"_ more audible gasps came from the children, and Jake chanced a look in Neytiris direction to see her eyes flickering lowly in the flame of the lantern. Turning back to the children he continued

_"Approaching the front of the home he studied it. It had became dirty from years of of not being used. The floor was also covered in a thick layer of dust leaving visible footprints where he had walked. Building himself up the man carefully reached out to open the door which fell open at his most gentle of touches; it creaked horribly sending a chilling echo through the home and chills down his spine!"_ Jake finished saying before somewhere a branch actually did creak unnerving some of the children all turning round and feeling the backs of their necks, but eventually looking back to Jake. He grinned and continued

_"The man laughed it off and walked into the first room, not being quiet anymore, his footsteps echoed around the home. Reaching for a lantern he brought with him, he lit it carefully, casting light around the room. Feeling safer he took steps forward towards another room but a wind blew through and made he_ _door shut behind him with a almighty BANG!"_ he said, raising his voice a little making the children jump, some even yelled but began to nervously laugh it off.

_"Spinning round the man tried to open the door, but his efforts were wasted; it wouldn't move. The man panicked and ran through several rooms to try and get out the back way, but the door was the same; no way out for him now!"_ he said increasing pace as he went, getting the children more and more on edge. _"The man was now trapped in this old house. Deciding to get what he came for in the first place he sprinted back to the first door and up some stairs, to get to the second level. He approached them carefully, taking small quiet steps up them, but they stayed silent until the last step where it creaked uneasily"_ once again there was another sound within hometree which seemed to unsettle all of the present including Jake.

_"Slowly pacing to another door he pushed it open to reveal a room where the old residents used to sleep. He kept one hand on the door whilst the other held the lantern which swung loosely giving the room an eery feeling. The man walked over to the humans 'Chey' and picked up a item but chanced a look up to see a old womans face in a shiny surface. Screaming the man spun round to see nothing!"_ Jake said speeding up, then pausing as the children waited with baited breath _"Turning around the old woman was face to face with him!"_ he said speeding up again _"She was pearly white! And seemed to float not walk as he backed away, scared. She screamed a terrible scream making the mans ears bleed"_ and as if on cue, again, there was a shriek of an animal that seemed too close for comfort. Everyone present, now seriously unnerved, was looking around before turning warily back to Jake

_"The man flailed wildly and reached for his lantern, but knocked it over and it smashed setting fire to the whole room! Hours later some other humans arrived to quench the fire which left only the smoldering remains behind. Though they say if you go there on a certain day, you can still hear the mans screams, coupled with the old womans. It is said that the man survived; that he escaped by some miracle but some say that when you tell the story he comes to haunt you!"_ he said making some of the children gasp loudly, including Neytiri now.

Jake purposely flattened his ears while everyone was looking at him

_"Oh Eywa...OH EYWA! its true! He's here!"_ He said putting and arm across Neytiri as the children stood and shrieked at the top of their lungs as a drifting white form came around the trunk and towards them. Neytiri was thrashing against Jake as he held her in place whilst she spouted a string of profanities. The children could still be heard screaming shouting for their parents. An arm appeared from the from, still in white, and pointed at Neytiri who redoubled her efforts to get free. The hand descended upon Neytiris face, palm stretched out, but it stopped. Less than an inch from her face. It retracted and there was a sudden flurry and the form was gone, replace by Norm.

"Hi!" he said happily before him and Jake burst into laughter literally rolling across the ground holding their stomachs. Neytiri sat frozen unable to process what happened, but it slowly sank in

"Jake! Norm!" she screamed _"You scared me to death!"_ she screamed shaking violently as the two idiots before her laughed harder _"I won't forgive you for this!" _she said kicking Jake and Norm in the ribs in turn before turning to storm off, though she didn't get far. She couldn't walk properly for shaking in anger. She had to sit and listen to them laugh at her expense. She waited for almost ten minutes before they stopped and she calmed down a little.

"Neytiri, I'm so sorry!" Jake said a chuckle still issuing from his through now and then "But you scared me! It was payback..." he said "The children asked for a story and it seemed the best time to do it..." he said chuckling a little more as he couched in front of her. She diverted her gaze; she knew if she locked eyes with him she would instantly forgive him. Jake reached up and cupped her face with his hands turning her face to his

"Neytiri, I- I am truly sorry" he said with a blank face. She smiled a little

"I know" Neytiri said before resting her forehead on his "We should sleep, it is late" she told him leading him back to their alcove. From the depths of hometree there was an almighty roar

"JAKESULLY!" It was Mo'at

"Yeah... We should just... Kind of leave... Instead..." he said to Neytiri watching Norm bound off.

**If you havent figured it out by now; the theme was Ghost Stories, and it was all thanks to Mark who suggested it! HIGH-FIVE!**

**Anyone else leave their interesting or/and creative responses below.**


End file.
